


【短篇】为什么别人熬夜头疼我是屁股疼（BL）

by SweetCottonDream



Series: 可可爱爱的短篇 [1]
Category: mm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream
Series: 可可爱爱的短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963480
Kudos: 2





	【短篇】为什么别人熬夜头疼我是屁股疼（BL）

这是你第三次抓到小孩在半夜三点的时候，偷偷玩手机了。

怎么抓到的呢？你最近出差，当然不可能是站在少年背后看着小团子缩在被窝里玩。而是你频繁的发现你给他发的讯息总会在半夜三四点的时候显示“已阅”。

一开始你还觉得可能是小孩半夜起来上厕所，顺手看了一下讯息，也就没太在意这件事。

但是连续这么几天都在这个时间点开手机，他难道生理时钟真的那么准时的叫醒他起来上厕所？

你回想了一下平时跟他同居的情况，少年睡着的时候几乎是雷都打不醒，如果他双手双脚的抱住你，那你除了失眠到天亮，也没有别的办法。

于是你抱着怀疑的态度，将回国的机票改到了半夜。

飞机落地的时候，手表上正好显示凌晨两点。过海关，领行李这么几件事办下来，到家的时候已经是凌晨三点多了。

听着半夜时分，马路上奔驰而过的飙车族的嬉笑，你盯着家里的大门，突然感到有些愧疚。自己是不是多虑了，对自家小孩如此不信任。叹了口气，你揉了揉在飞机上坐久了而有些僵硬的脖子，推开了门。

一进门的时候，心里内疚感顷刻间翻了几倍。

你看着全黑的客厅以及房间，安静的连掉一根针都能听得见。你走到了你们的卧室，透过门听到了他均匀的呼吸声，便不忍心打扰他。

虽然想念他想念的紧，但是以他最近的睡眠状态来看，这个点他估计刚刚睡下。今晚就睡沙发吧，别吵醒他了。

过几天公司的事情忙完了，最好还能带他去看看医生，看看半夜容易醒来，睡眠时间断断续续是怎么一回事。

就在你静悄悄的放下了行李，正打算走进浴室里洗掉一身疲惫沉重时，你眼尖的发现了厨房里还冒着蒸腾热气的一碗面。

盖子刚刚被掀开的泡面碗散发着令人难以抵抗的香味，淡淡的白色蒸汽奔腾而上，朝你的脸颊扑来。

你感到有些困惑，想着这泡面是什么时候泡的，保温效果总不能那么好吧？

就在你思考的时候，你听到专属于少年的游戏房里传来了震声响。

“你怎么突然掉线了？喂，这个任务得四个人一起啊，你这么搞，以后哥几个不带你了哈！”

心下了然这碗热腾腾的泡面的真相，你将它端起，放轻了步伐的走到了卧室门口，打开了门。看着窝在被子里的小孩，你掀开被窝的一小角落，用手测了测。

这连被窝都没捂热呢。

你将台灯打开，把泡面放到了床头，转头隔着厚棉被就将手精准的覆盖上了两团肉丘。“你队友在叫你，你不去给个回应？这样以后打游戏没人带你打怪刷副本了。”

感受到了被窝里的一阵颤抖，你稍微施加力气的拍了拍两个肉团。“做都做了，也别怕我生气。起来。”

被窝里过了片刻才传来一声闷哼，“你保证不打我我就出来......” 委屈巴巴的语气让你不禁怀疑到底是他犯错了还是你犯错了。

你把轻拍着的手停了下来，一口回绝了他。

“现在出来，就只用挨巴掌。” 缩在被窝里的人扭了一下，整大团被窝看上去像一只大型毛毛虫一样的蠕动。

“三。”

你刚开口，被窝里的人就跟窜天猴一样的从棉被里蹦了出来，猛的扑向你，亲了一口你的脸颊。“我我我出来了！别数啊！”

既然自己送上来了，你当然也不会回绝。你搂住了他的脖子，加深了这个带着浓重讨好意味的吻。昏黄的灯光使得你们之间的氛围有些暧昧朦胧，一下子让你失了神。直到他捶着你，示意自己快呼吸不过来了，你才堪堪停下。

隔着不到十米的游戏房还开着喇叭，里面隔一阵子就会传来对方的声音。“喂！人嘞？怎么不说一声就跑掉了？？” 少年听到那个声音，装死一般的把自己埋到了枕头里，然后猛的捂住了耳朵。

横趴的姿势刚刚好就把自己的屁股献了出来，你也不知道他是被你亲傻了还是本来就傻，这个姿势刚刚好让你下手。你连人带枕的把他拖到了自己腿上，带着威胁性的把他扑棱的小腿拍了下去。

“跟我说说，这是第几天了？” 你端详着被睡裤裹着的浑圆臀瓣，情不自禁的捏了捏。他浑身颤栗了一下，嘤咛了一声后不敢回答。

于是你也不打算再问下去了，反正问出来肯定是个会让你火冒三丈的数字。

你把他显得过于宽大的睡裤给扒了下来，一气呵成的把裤子从脚踝上脱了个精光，露出两团小巧白嫩的屁股和小短腿。感觉到自己身后一凉的小团子登时踢蹬的更厉害了，清秀的手一下子就挡在了肉团子前面，“就就就那么几天嘛，你怎么一回来就凶我.....”

你轻笑了一声，盘起了腿，把他的屁股抬的更高，连带着把细瘦的腰往下压。你把手掌伸直，手指并拢后，就抬起手臂，狠狠的抽在了臀腿交接处。两个肉团无辜的颤抖了一下，像果冻一样晃了晃。“让你不睡觉！” 你想训斥他，明明皱着眉头，但是嘴里却吐不出多少责备的话语。

像甜品店里糯米团子一样的软肉接连被掌掴的下陷，逐渐染上了赏心悦目的粉红，透着鲜亮的嫣红色。你的眼神瞥到了他棕色的头发，忍不住揉了一把。

“再熬夜，你这头发都要掉光了。” 无奈之下，你只能用这种无力的话语威胁他了，这种小孩就是不见棺材不掉泪，借着自己年轻，熬夜通宵五六天也不见身子骨有半点削弱，于是就大剌剌的在猝死边沿徘徊。

哎，年轻真好啊。你在内心里叹了口气，突然想起上次为了公司业务奔波劳碌，三天没合上眼后就快晕死过去的经历。

他想要不服气的哼唧，但是又感受得到你语气里的不满，于是有些心虚的嘟嘟囔囔。“.....我要是秃头了，你也要给我买生发剂，你也不准抛弃我！”

你当真是服了他的脑回路，于是又是一巴掌盖在浑圆的屁股上，像剥了壳的鸡蛋的双臀肤如凝脂，被这么几下掌掴，就显得有些微热。在昏暗台灯的映照下，蜜桃一样的臀肉更加显得鲜嫩多汁。

随着巴掌的落下，他埋在抱枕里的小脑袋逐渐发出了小声的嘤咛，嘶嘶哈哈的喘着气。“嗷，你轻点....！别打了......” 小孩平时在你的庇护疼爱下，生活中几乎是随心所欲，因此也让他的性格变得比较骄纵。然而他也清楚你不喜欢他不照顾自己，尤其是当你已经再三警告过他了。

“还敢晚睡吗？”接连不断的巴掌都砸在了同一处，精准的掌印层层叠加，硬生生的在右侧屁股上烙印上了一个肿起来的掌印。

小孩儿被疼痛刺激的往旁边躲，但是身后的巴掌只是越来越重，像是长了眼睛一样的精准落在那一小块地方。遭受击打的范围本来就不打，现在又被盯者一块地儿揍，男孩的嘴里忍不住泄出了楚楚可怜的哭音，扁着嘴叫唤。“呜呜....以后不了，不晚睡了.....”

看着他两边臀肉已经快熟透了，你觉得应该暂时可以让人乖乖睡觉一阵子了，便把他抱了起来。他理所当然的靠在你的怀抱里，幽怨的小声念叨，“你竟然真的打，屁股都肿了呜呜....” 随后他气不过，手锤了你几拳。你看着他的小脑袋都快冒烟了。

直到你把他抱在了怀里，他忿忿把自己缩成一团，小嘴嘟的可以挂油瓶了。你拍了拍他的脑袋，尝试哄他未果后，决定还是讲道理。“这都第三次了，我之前都跟你说过了你还不听，自己说该不该打，嗯？”

他知道自己理亏，但是又不想直接承认。“那你也不能那么用力啊.....” 他揉了揉自己的屁股，感觉到上面微微肿起来的掌印后，佯作被虐待的样子，抽噎的越发大声。

你收紧了抱住小孩腰的手臂，捏了捏他最近长了些肉的小肚腩。”好了好了，既然都醒了，要吃宵夜吗？“ 要哄小孩，通常只需要一顿大餐。如果一顿不行，那就两顿。

两顿不行，那就先把他亲晕乎了，再喂食，百分之百有效。

“我不要坐凳子！我要这样坐！” 他也不管自己会不会压疼你的腿，报复性的一屁股坐在了你的腿上。眼角带泪的他看上去惹人怜惜，你不禁给他揉了揉红红烫烫的屁股蛋。

听到他嘶哈了一声，你便放松了力道，“这样坐着也痛？” 想着粉嫩的肉团，你觉得下次自己得更小心自己的手劲了。你的小爱人是个脆皮，偶尔那么几次拍打后，都得像祖宗一样小心翼翼的供着哄着。

越发感到委屈的他声音里哭腔浓重，粉嫩的鼻子塞住了。“痛啊！怎么不痛....你打的是肉诶！”

实在是没办法了，你一个翻身，将他带到了自己身上。顺势往后一躺，感觉柔软的床垫将自己支撑起来，你低头看着他，并以后将他屁股托着，粉粉嫩嫩的屁股就这么悬空着跨坐在你身上。

“这样还疼吗？”

他愣了几秒，发现自己的手正放在你的胸上，低头看了看你的脸，又看了看自己无处摆放的手，快速的把手收了起来。像一只受惊的小兔子。

“这样总觉得哪里不对啊......” 他嘀咕了一两声，然后双腿有些发软。

“那就对了。”

你将他的身子往下摁，肉乎乎的两个团子就被压在了你的胯上。裸露的光屁股更加敏感，现在被压陷，他似乎是感受到了你身下支棱起来的小帐篷。一下子小孩像是被丢入滚烫的热水，从额头一路红到了脖子，胸前。

看着他迅速的往后爬，满脸印着【快逃】两个字，小脑袋也不知所措的往后看，你把小孩的双手一同铐住往前一拉。

“还想逃去哪里？”

今晚注定是彻夜难眠。

Fin.


End file.
